


There's only one way out.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, GTA AU, M/M, Multi, Violence, sort of descriptive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray messed up and he's about to lose his boyfriends and (possibly) his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's only one way out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely Jyniisan <3
> 
> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary - a month for /your/ ot3s  
> Please send prompts to either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“C’mon, we’ve got to go!” Ray panicked as he scrambled to gather his stuff.

“Where, Ray – to Disney Land?” Michael mocked as he watched his boyfriend struggle to pack.

“We’ve got to get out.” Ray said with grit teeth, “before they find us.” Ray insisted.

“You don’t get out of the crew, Ray – not alive, anyway.” Jack said solemnly.

“We can, Jack – if we just try.” Ray’s voice was raspy, high pitched. He was panicking. Ray had every right to be – death was nearing their door and neither of his boyfriends seemed bothered!

“Ray, _we’re_ not doing anything.” Jack said and it was then that Ray realised that they’d never planned on joining on him.

“What?” Ray rasped as he paused, bag in hand. “Of course we are; we’re leaving.” Ray said desperately.

 

 

“No, _we’re_ not.” Michael reinforced Jack’s words as he sidled up beside him.

“Michael,” Ray begged – this couldn’t be right. Jack and Michael had been behind every step since he could remember. They were what had brought him to Los Santos, to the Fake AH Crew – to Geoff.

“If you’re going to get out of this apartment alive, I suggest you leave now. They’re coming.” Jack replied shortly. He stepped aside from the door to let Ray through. Ray saw the look in his eyes – in both of their eyes – and realised that they had made up their minds. He wasn’t their final decision.

“Fine.” Ray spat but his voice lacked venom. He grabbed his half-packed bag and stormed towards the door. As he passed Jack and Michael, he paused. “You’ll join me some day, yeah?” Ray asked.

“Go.” Michael said. To Ray it seemed he was trying to hold it together and the longer Ray stayed, the harder it was becoming. Ray nodded and without another word, he left.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Michael, Jack – have you got him?” Geoff’s voice was gruff. He spoke as though talking about business as compared to the impending death of one of his crew.

“He’s gone.” Jack said as he and Michael exited their bedroom.

“What?” Geoff barked, “it was your job to secure him.” Geoff reminded them – as though they could have possibly forgotten.

“He wasn’t here when we arrived.” Michael lied through his teeth. He avoid looking at their boss, and Ryan – who was always close behind him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me – how could he have known?” Geoff lamented as he slammed his fist against the wall.

“Perhaps he’d come back?” Jack offered and Geoff fixed him with a stony stare.

“He’s long gone and you both know it. C’mon, we’ve got to track him. I am not letting him get away with what he’s done.” Geoff’s voice was deadly.

 

 

Michael and Jack shared a look – if they didn’t intervene, their boyfriend would surely be dead. Even if they did intervene, he’d probably die anyway. Neither man noticed the way Ryan’s eyes followed them from behind the mask and of course they couldn’t have seen the smirk that hid beneath it.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ray’s feet hurt. It was a stupid thing to complain about when at any second your old boss could jump out and slit your throat but it was true. Ray had been running for what had felt like years but must have only been a few months. Sure, he wasn’t _actually_ running the entire time but the throb in his feet felt very similar to the throb in his heart. He’d spend minutes and hours and whole nights away from his boys and it was getting on him. When he lay down in old motel bed he missed them. He missed Michael’s lips upon his neck and Jack’s firm hands running up and down his skin. He yearned for the weekends Michael spent making him up with pretty lipstick and the nights Jack took him out to the woods just to play with guns. Those thoughts were dangerous as they made Ray falter and pause for a moment and every time, he almost turned back.

 

 

But that option had closed off a long time ago. Ray had sealed his coffin the moment he fucked up on the job, putting not only himself at risk but _Geoff._ Ray swallowed as he thought of the man that was now the king of his nightmares. Every night, without fail, he was there. Geoff smirked at Ray with razor-like teeth and his fingers played Jack and Michael like puppets while Ray tossed and turned. Still, Ray pressed on. His boyfriends had made their choice the moment they’d let him go – it was time for Ray to make his.

 

Left or right?

 

Ray swallowed as he glanced down either side of an ominous alley way. It was late at night because that was the only time Ray felt safe to move. The darkness provided more places to hide and disappear into when Ray grew panicked. The dark’s kisses didn’t tickle like Michael’s – they stung instead and its touch was cold and immobilizing unlike Jack’s warm caresses. Ray let out a deep breath. He had to focus – he’d barely made it out of Los Santos alive and the next city over was just as deadly. He’d considered hiding up at Mt Chilliad but had balked at the idea after remembering it was one of Geoff’s favourite vacation spots. The wind picked up as Ray debated and it blew a crumpled piece of paper towards his feet.

 

 

Ray was about to kick it away when the breeze unravelled it and Ray caught sight of familiar handwriting. His heart skipped a beat as he snatched it up, tears welling up in his eyes when he saw Michael’s scrawl. It wasn’t a love message or a sorry not but only one word:  
“Right.” Ray crumpled the paper back up into his palm and followed its direction, hoping it would lead him back to the two people he missed most.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“I thought you said he was heading towards the city north from there. He can’t possibly get there by heading east!” Geoff shrieked down the phone when his crew relayed the information to him. They were banking on Ray using the back ways to get to the next city over and had set themselves up to grab him silently and without anyone noticing them. Geoff, however, never thought that Ray would change his mind.

“Michael, this was your job – how could you fuck this up?” Geoff raged.

“I-I’m sorry boss, he must have changed his mind – he’d had me going too.” Michael murmured down the microphone. Ryan was beside him, fingers twitching upon the ‘upgraded’ bat Geoff had given him. His thumb ran soothingly over the nails that stuck out of the side. He’d been excited for a fight, a murder and Michael knew he’d done the worst thing he could by denying him of that.

“Fine, come back – we’ll think of something else. That fucker can’t live for another month.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ray was growing frustrated. He was tired, hungry and just so done with his day already. He’d been searching for somewhere to stay since the morning and everywhere had been full. Ray just couldn’t understand it, how could every motel and hotel have their rooms booked? There wasn’t a public holiday Ray had forgotten about, because he’d asked, and he was sure it wasn’t the summer holidays already.

“I’m sorry sir, we’re all booked out.” Yet another receptionist told Ray.

“Please, I’ll sleep in your lobby just let me stay here one night.” Ray pleaded but the man shook his head at him.

“That can’t happen, sir.” The man replied.

“This is like the tenth place I’ve been to today, I can’t help but think this city is telling me to get out.” Ray grumbled as he pathetically let his head drop onto the desk.

“Perhaps that’s right, sir.” The man said.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“How many rooms have you got left?” Jack asked before the receptionist could even say hello. Michael hung off of his arm and glanced around the room. They were sure they hadn’t been followed.

“Plenty, enough for you and your friend.” The lady beamed.

“Yes but how many?” Michael whined – this was already taking too long.

“Um, four.” The lady replied.

“We’ll take them all.” Jack rasped and before the receptionist could protest he whipped out his card. The lady took it without further questioning. Jack melted against the desk, he was tired – he and Michael had been desperately trying to keep one step ahead of Ray, Geoff and Ryan. They had to. They had to protect their boy and keep him from Geoff.

“All your rooms have been booked, sir.” The lady informed him as she handed Jack back his card.

 

 

“Perfect,” an awfully familiar voice purred from behind them, “how nice of you to book us rooms for the night Jack.” Ryan said. Michael and Jack froze, much like the lady behind the desk. She seemed terrified of the masked man standing before her and she had every right to be.

“Come, let’s go and check one out – I’m sure Geoff will be delighted.” Ryan smirked. He gestured towards the stairs and Michael and Jack knew better than to cause a scene. They’d only lose in the long run – it was just better to do so with dignity. As the couple trudged slowly towards their doom, fully aware with Ryan’s eyes upon them, the blond man leaned closer to the receptionist.

“If a small kid with glasses comes running in begging for a room, tell him that his boyfriends are waiting for him in room,” Ryan paused to look at the key card in his hand, “410. Give him a key, I’ll need mine.” Ryan smiled and the lady nodded curtly.

 

 

oOo

 

 

This was it, Ray’s last resort. He trudged inside with a heavy heart. The lady behind the desk was smiling until she saw him when her expression lost some of its glamour.

“Good evening, sir.” She said as kindly as possible.

“Please tell me you have a room, I’ll pay you a giant deposit I just don’t care anymore.” Ray huffed.

“That won’t be needed, sir. We have one available for you room,” the lady paused and Ray noticed how her hands hesitated upon the key, “room 410.” She said firmly before she thrust the key forward.

“Really?” Ray grabbed the key from her before she could take it away from him, “how much?” Ray asked excitedly.

“No, that won’t be necessary… your boyfriends already paid.” The lady told him with a smile that looked wrong. Ray didn’t stay long to question it – the mere promise of his boys sent him dashing towards the stairs.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Jack, I always knew you had a soft heart but you, Michael, I had higher hopes for you.” Ryan sighed as he surveyed his victims. Michael swallowed as his fingers curled around Jack’s. Ryan had tied them together, called it his parting gift to them, and lined them up against a wall. If they so much as flinched they’d go flailing down to the ground. So Michael and Jack stood as still as they could.

“You know I’d love to draw this out, make you scream for mercy but Geoff and I are on a tight schedule and if I’m not mistaken, another guest needs to be checked in shortly after you.” Ryan sneered.

“Ryan, you don’t have to do this.” Michael cried. He knew Ryan, Ryan was his buddy – they’d played soccer together! This couldn’t have been Ryan’s choice, it had to be Geoff’s.

“Oh, but I want to.” Ryan laughed before he aimed his gun.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The key got stuck in the door once, twice – three times before Ray forced it open.

“Jack, Michael? Are you in here?” Ray called out excitedly. He slammed the door behind him and ran into the room to see if they were hiding from him. They weren’t. In fact, they were in plain view for anybody to see. Ray tripped and faltered when he realised that his Jack, his Michael weren’t leaning against the wall and waiting for him like he’d thought. He saw the ropes bound so tightly around them that there was blood seeping from their skin second. It was the gaping, oozing holes in the middle of their heads that caught Ray’s attention first. He choked on his words and a gunshot cut his scream short.

 

 

Ryan smirked in satisfaction as Ray’s body dropped limply to the floor. This was always his favourite part – the silence that followed a good kill. He brought out his phone and lifted it up to take a picture of the scene. The camera’s shutter was the only noise before Ryan typed out a message to his boss,

“It’s finally done.”


End file.
